The specification relates to generating a channel from data sources. In particular, the specification relates to generating a channel for a topic from heterogeneous data sources based on the global scores of the content items, updating the channel by rating the content items in it and personalizing the channel for a user.
Many consumers of digital media have two somewhat contradictory goals: keep apprised of information in the areas they already find interesting and discover new content that is also enjoyable. Keeping apprised of information can become burdensome in the digital age because there is so much information. In addition, news articles may be repetitive. A consumer may become overwhelmed by the information. Similarly, discovering new content may be difficult when the consumer is overburdened with existing content.